Zoeya and the Enderman
by amy-loves-a-story
Summary: So I saw people were doing this a lot and thought I'd join the band wagon. (yes that's a saying). This is a parody of Beauty and the Beast which is one of my all time favorite Disney films ever! Anyway don't forget to favorite, review and follow. Stay awesome Amy


Zoeya and the Enderman- A Yogscast Christmas story.

Once apon a time a young prince lived in a shining castle. As he was an only child the prince was given everything he wanted. This, in time, made him become spoiled and selfish. Some say he even became unkind. One day an old woman came to castle begging for shelter. Looking at her the prince was disgusted and turned her away. She tried again and produced a single rose. He turned her away again. Sighing the old woman melted away to reveal a beautiful fairy. The prince, at once, realised his mistake and try to beg for forgiveness but she could see there was no kindness in his heart. So, as punishment, she turned the prince into an Enderman and the castle into his prison. Disgusted by his appearance he rushed into his magic room to try and find a cure. In doing so he turned everyone who lived there into objects. His only vision to the outside world was a mirror that he had put a spell on. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would blossom till his 21st year. If he could not learn to love and earn love in return by the time the last petal fell then he would be doomed to remain an Enderman for all time. As time went by and as his quest to find a cure drew longer the castle fell into disrepair and everyone lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love an Enderman?

The sun was rising over Blackrock village. So called due to the castle that was made of Blackrock. The same one that the prince, now Enderman, lived in. It had been a good 4 years since the spell was placed on the prince and now he was just a folktale told by the villagers to scare the children.

A young girl, about 20, walked along the cobble path with her basket and book in hand. Her name was Zoey Proasheck, daughter of Lalna Proasheck. Lalna was the village idiot, or that's what every one called him. He was, in fact, an inventor. He would invent wonderful things. Well, in Zoey's eyes they were wonderful. All of a sudden the clock chimed and the market was filled with people bustling about. She walked over to the baker. "Good morning Zoey." He said happily.

"Good morning Strippin. How are you today?" She sung. Strippin chuckled.

"Very well Zoey. I take it you're off to the bookshop." He said handing her, her daily loaf. Zoey nodded.

"Well yes. I've just finished the most wonderful book. All about pirates, and marines and, and." She said as she paid.

"That's lovely Zoey. Parv! Where are the baguettes? Hurry up." He said walking off. Zoey sighed and continued her walk through the market. People stopped and stared at her. She didn't mind, nor did she care. She was used to that. She was, after all, a girl who could read books and helped her father with his inventions. She waltzed on over to the bookshop.

"Ah Zoey. I wondered when you were going to get here." The clerk said.

"Good morning Martyn. Have you got anything new?" She asked putting the previous book, entitled: 'One Piece. Volume: 57', down on the counter. Martyn chuckled.

"Not since yesterday." He replied. Zoey smiled and climbed up a ladder.

"That's alright I'll just borrow this one." She said grabbing a book. Martyn smiled.

"But you've read it twice already."

"Well It's my favourite. Far off places, magic spells, a prince in disguise." Martyn chuckled.

"If you like it that much it's yours." Zoey stepped back in shock.

"But Martyn." She tried to protest.

"I insist. After all there's plenty more where that came from." Zoey clutched the book in her hand.

"Well thank you, thank you very much." She said leaving the store in a rush and instantly beginning to read.

She wondered over to the fountain in which sat some of the village boys. They loved to listen to Zoey read. She sat down and grinned at the two boys. "Isn't this amazing," She said.

"It's my favourite part because, you'll see. Here's where she meets prince charming. But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three." She finished as the boy's parents came and told them off. Zoey sighed and continued you read, flinching when she heard a gunshot.

A man of around 5ft 5" came running through with a bag. "I got it!" he yelled as a bird fell from the sky and landed right beside him. He quickly scooped up the bird and put it into the bulging bag.

"Wow. You didn't miss a shot Sjin. You're the greatest hunter in whole world." He said as the man he called Sjin caught him up. Sjin was taller than the other man. He was about 3" taller.

"I know." Sjin replied. The smaller man couldn't contain his excitement.

"No beast stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter." He added grinning as Sjin ruffled his hair.

"It's true Sips. And I've got my sights set on that one." Sjin said pointing to Zoey. Sips gasped.

"The inventers daughter?!" Sjin nodded. Sips tried to protest but Sjin stood his ground.

"Right from the moment when I first met her I said 'she's gorgeous' and I vowed. Here in town there's only she. That is as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to marry Zoey." He said. Sips nodded as three girls ran over to Sjin. They fawned over him like a pack of wolves to their recent kill (sort of). Zoey got up as she finished her chapter and started walking home. Sjin pushed the girls aside and jogged to catch up with her. "Morning Zoey." He said grabbing the book. Zoey sighed.

"Morning Sjin." She said trying to reach it.

"Why are you reading? Doesn't it give people ideas? Surely that isn't healthy for a woman such as you." He said looking down at her right arm. She too looked down at it and studied the metallic parts carefully. Looking back up she noticed Sips had joined the pair. "Because I, unlike you, want to have a future." She said as she grabbed the book off Sips who was until then studying it.

"But a woman's future is to be cooking, cleaning and raising children." Sjin said winking. Zoey sighed and shrugged.

"Look I must get back to helping my father." She said before hurrying off. Sjin grunted. And walked after her leaving Sips dazed.

Zoey soon got back to her house. She could see pipes galore and a hatch to the basement in which her father reside. "Hello father." She said as she put the loaf of bread she had been carrying in the kitchen. There came no answer. Zoey chuckled and walked into her bedroom putting her book on her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess I'll never be as pretty as the other girls in the village." She said as her cradled her prosthetic arm. Zoey suddenly heard a loud bang followed by some swearing from her father. She rushed down to the basement and saw smoke. "Father!" she said hearing him coughing. He slowly stood up.

"I'm fine Zoey. Just a little smoke bomb I was trying out." He said. Zoey walked over to him and joined him at his schematics table.

"So which one are you taking to the fare?" She asked looking at all the blue prints that lay everywhere.

"This one." He replied walking over to a rather large contraption.

"Erm. What's that?" Zoey asked nervously. It took Lalna about five minutes to explain what the device was. It was basically a guillotine but with added science. Zoey smiled and helped her father load it onto the trailer they had. They also tacked their trusted dinosaur Teep. "Teep I want you to look after father for me OK. And run back here if there's any trouble." The dinosaur nodded. He couldn't really say anything as he was mute. He had become this way due to another one of Lalna's experiments. It was also an experiment that caused Zoey to lose her right arm. She waved Teep and Lalna off and started to get the housework done. She may be smart but she still had chores to do.

She had just finished sweeping when there came a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it. "Oh Sjin. Hello." She said looking at the tall man. He grinned and knelt on one knee. She looked out and saw loads of people all standing around her front garden. If you can call part of the field that the house was built on a front garden any way. She looked back down at Sjin. "Zoey. Will you marry me?" He asked everyone edged a little closer. Zoey was disgusted.

"No." She said.

"No?" Sips replied. Sjin glared at his sidekick.

"And why not Zoey?" Sjin asked.

"Because, quite frankly, I don't want to be cooking, cleaning and raising children in your house!" She said slamming the door. Sjin looked back at Sips and Sips shrugged.

"Don't worry Sjin you'll get her. You just have to try on a better day. Maybe when Lalna's here." Sjin grabbed Sips by the scruff of the neck and stormed off to the local tavern.

Zoeys head popped out of the kitchen window. "Is he gone?" She asked one of the mooshrooms they kept. They both seemed to nod and Zoey started ranting about how she wanted a better life than one of just following orders.

At the tavern Sjin was storming round the room. "Come on Sjin. More beer?" Sips said offering another tankard.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Sjin replied flopping down on his chair.

Sips ran over to him. "Who you? Never. Sjin you've got to pull yourself together. See these guys here. They'd give anything to be you." Sjin smirked as the guy by the piano started playing. Sips waltzed around the room singing with the others. "When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large," Sjin sang. "And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs. So I'm roughly the size of a barge!" He finished. Sips looked over and grinned; laughing his head off they finished the song and Sjin grabbed another beer.

Meanwhile deep in the forest Lalna and Teep where slowly making their way through the trees.

"I'm sure it was this way." Lalna said as he heard a growl. Teep grabbed his gun and aimed it in the direction of the trees. He shot and the sound of yelping and animals running away filled the pair's ears. "Let's go Teep. I'm not sure about this place anymore." Teep slowly continued walking. He had been walking for hours and it had become night time. They came to a castle and Lalna got off the cart. "You wait here. I'll see if I can get us a place to sleep tonight." Lalna said hugging Teep. Teep slowly nodded clearly not sure about where he was.

Lalna cautiously walked up to the castle door and knocked. There came no answer. He slowly opened the door and walked in. "Hello? Anyone there?" He shouted. There came no answer. It was strange. As he walked through the castle he picked up a torch. "Ah welcome weary traveller." Came a voice. Lalna turned around holding the torch up higher.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asked taking a few steps forward.

"Look at the torch you idiot." Came the voice again. Lalna decided to look at the torch.

"Hello." It said. Lalna jumped and dropped it. Luckily it landed the right way up. "Well that was rude." It said looking at itself. Lalna crouched down and picked it back up.

"Sorry. I didn't realise objects could talk. I'm Lalna." He said putting his free hand to his chest.

"I'm Xephos," The torch replied.

"You look freezing. If you put me down I'll take you to a nice warm place." Lalna did as he was told. Something warm was better than nothing even if he was being shown around by a talking torch. He followed intently until they came to a room with a fire place on one side. He almost ran over to it. Xephos hopped off for a while. "No no no! This is stupid. We can't let him stay." Came a new voice. Lalna looked round to try and find the source of the voice. He saw a small cup with a chip hop over. "Hello." It said. It wasn't the voice he had heard but it was a new 'person' he could talk to. "Hello. I'm Lalna what's your name?" He asked picking it up. The cup giggled.

"I'm Toby." He said.

"Toby. I told you to wait for me." Came a voice from the shadows. A tea pot advanced towards Lalna.

"I'm Lomadia," She said. "Would you like a cuppa?" she added. Lalna nodded and put Toby down on the floor. A small clock walked in. "Who are you and why are you here?" It asked. Lalna looked up from his warm cuppa.

"The name's Lalna and I'm lost. I was trying to get to a science fair to show off my brilliant new invention." The clock turned back to Xephos who he had been talking to.

"Honeydew relax. It will just be for tonight." Xephos said. Honeydew turned back to Lalna.

"Master won't like this. I don't think you'll like him either if you meet him." He said.

Suddenly a large shadow went across them. Lalna shivered. Lomadia ushered Toby back to where they had come from. A deep growl came from the shadows as Lalna stood up. "Who's there? I'm sorry for intruding. I got lost and needed a place to stay for the night. My dinosaur needs a place to. He's not too big so he can-"

"SILENCE!" A loud bellow came. The man in the shadows was fed up of this man talking. He walked out of the shadows and grabbed Lalna by his collar and dragged him away. Lalna tried to scream but no one helped him.

Teep heard Lalna's scream and managed to dislodge the cart from him. He ran as quickly as a dinosaur could back to their home following the tracks that had been made on the snow filled ground.

When he finally got back he gave a roar loud enough for Zoey to hear. She ran outside. "Teep what's wrong? Where's father?" Teep looked back towards the forest. Zoey sighed.

"You got lost in the woods didn't you?" The Dinosaur nodded as Zoey grabbed her warm jacket and got on him.

"Let's go Teep." Teep ran off into the forest again.

When they finally got to the castle that Lalna had gone in a light was on in one of the towers. "You're going to have to stay here again Teep." Teep nuzzled Zoey as she hugged him.

"Don't worry. I won't be long." She said walking up to the large castle that loomed in front of her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked forward and looked around. "Hello?" She said grabbing Xephos off the shelf.

"Hello." He said. Zoey looked at the torch that just spoke but didn't drop him. She giggled slightly. "And what's your name?" She asked.

"Xephos. And you?" He asked in return.

"Zoey. Have you seen my father? He goes by the name of Lalna." Xephos smiled. And wriggled out of Zoey's grasp.

"As so you're the one he's been talking about for the past hour." He said showing where Lalna was.

"Papa!" She said running up to the cell door that he was behind.

"Zoey?" Came the reply and a hand slipped through the bars as much as it could. Zoey put her own hand on it and it squeezed tightly.

"Oh thank god you're OK." She said smiling slightly.

"You need to get out of here." Lalna said.

Zoey stepped back. "But father you're cold and I've come to rescue you." Lalna shook his head.

"No. You need to leave now." Zoey stood her ground as she heard a growl from behind her. It definitely wasn't Xephos. She didn't move as she felt a looming creature stand behind her. "What are you doing here?" The creature asked.

"My name is Zoey and I've come for my father." She said calmly. The creature moved around to get a better look at the girl without stepping into the light.

"He was trespassing." The creature said bluntly. Zoey turning towards the voice.

"He's cold. He needed a place to stay. Can't you see that he needs warmth and not a cell to stay in? And anyway I'm theoretically trespassing and I'm not in a cell." The creature stayed silent before she heard the rustle of keys and the door of Lalna's cell open. They rushed to each other. "Father! Let's go now before you get ill."

"Wait," The creature said. "You have to stay Zoey." He continued. The pair looked around.

"Why?" Lalna asked. Zoey looked at her father.

"No father it's OK. At least we know we're both safe." She said as Lalna was ushered out of the room by Xephos and Honeydew. Zoey turned back to the creature.

"OK. So I'm staying. But could you at least introduce yourself so I know who I'm staying with." She said crossing her arms. The creature sighed and walked into the light.

"My name is Rythian. I'm an Enderman." He said. Zoey walked around Rythian carefully studying all of his features. His skin was black, eyes purple. She had heard about Endermen before. She noticed he had a black mask over his mouth. Maybe he hated the way his teeth looked she thought. He was also wearing black trousers. Rythian looked down at the red head.

"If you're done then I'll show you were you'll be staying." He said as Zoey stopped circling him.

"I'm not in one of those cells?" She asked pointing to the one Lalna had been.

"Do you want to be?" Rythian growled. Zoey jumped a bit.

"Well...no." She said slowly.

"Then follow me." Rythian said as he walked down the stairs of the tower they were in. Zoey quietly followed looking at the walls that surrounded her.

Rythian abruptly stopped causing Zoey to bump into him. She jumped back noticing his skin was ice cold. "This is where you'll be staying. You'll also be joining me for dinner." Zoey looked into the room he had motioned to.

"Oh I'm not hungry." She said closing the door behind her. Xephos and Honeydew hid in the shadows away from their master.

"You will be joining me for dinner Zoey." Zoey looked at the door.

"Erm. No, I'm not." She retorted.

Rythian took a deep breath. "Fine you'll just stay here then." He said locking her door. Zoey jumped from the bed and tried to open the door.

"Rythian. Please let me out. I'll join you for dinner." Rythian shook his head.

"It's too late. This is your fate Zoey." He said walking away.

Zoey tried opening the door again. "Please Rythian. I've lost so much today. I don't want to lose my sanity either." Rythian chuckled as he walked towards the staircase nearby.

"Xephos," He said. Xephos walked out from the shadow. "I want you to make sure she doesn't get out OK?" The torch nodded and hopped over to the door. Rythian nodded and walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Zoey are you OK?" Xephos asked through the door. All he could hear was a muffled sob. He looked around.

"Sparkles*. You know what to do." He said and turned back around.

In the room that Zoey had been locked she was crying on the bed. "Dear child why do you cry?" A voice came.

"I've lost my father and my freedom all in one day. I have nothing to be happy about." She said sitting up and rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

The wardrobe moved a bit. "Well love there's no point in crying about it. I know the master can be mean but you'll get used to him. We have." Sparkles* said. Zoey didn't look surprised at the moving furniture. Most things moved in this house.

"So what's your name? Mine's Zoey." Sparkles* chuckled.

"I gathered. I'm Sparkles*. Music extraordinaire." He said bowing slightly. Zoey giggled and bowed slightly too.

"So what now?" She asked getting up and walking to the large window. Sparkles* walked over to her.

"Well we could get you out of here but the master wouldn't be happy. Or you could get some sleep. You look shattered." Zoey smiled and yawned.

"I like the second option," She said getting into bed. "Night Sparkles*. Night Xephos." She said.

"Night Zoey." They both replied.

Back down in the living room Rythian sat on his large chair. "I wasn't too harsh on her was I?" He asked Lomadia.

"Of course not master. Another cup?" She offered. Rythian shook his head.

"No. I really need to get back to my studying." He said standing up.

"May I suggest getting a little bit of sleep sir?" Rythian grunted and walked towards the west wing.

He walked all the way to his magic room. Looking at the enchanted rose he sighed. If Zoey was the girl he had to fall in love in then it wouldn't be hard. He grabbed his enchanted mirror. "Show me the girl." He said. A picture appeared of Sparkles* covering Zoey with a blanket. He smiled slightly. At least she was getting a good night's sleep. He put the mirror down and laid on the floor. He grabbed the raggedy blanket and covered himself with it. He supposed he should get some sleep as well.

Teep was still waiting when he saw Lalna run outside. "No time to explain. Let's go." He said Teep was confused. Where was Zoey? What had happened? He sighed and ran back through the forest towards their home.

I had been a week since Zoey had rescued her father. Rythian was getting better with his manners with help from her. He even showed her some magic as a return favour. "Wow. So you really can fly." She said watching Rythian float. Rythian nodded and landed back on the ground. He walked over to her and handed her a ring.

"Put that on and you can too." He said. Zoey put the ring on and floated off the ground. She tried to move around but nearly crashed.

"I think it's better to test this outside." He said grabbing a coat. Zoey nodded, landed and grabbed her coat before making their way to the garden. Xephos, Lomadia, Honeydew, Ridge and Toby looked out of the window. "Well they're getting closer." Ridge said leaning into Xephos.

"Mind where you put those feathers." He replied coughing. Ridge was a feather duster in case you were wondering.

Rythian floated off the ground with Zoey. The both smiled and their hands joined and they sailed through the air. "I can see my house from here!" Zoey said pointing to the cottage in the middle of a field.

"Those are our mooshrooms." She added pointing to the red figures walking around. Rythian continued to smile. Ever since Zoey had arrived he had been doing a lot of that.

"Zoey. You told me that you read books didn't you?" He asked as they landed back down on the ground. Zoey nodded. "Then follow me." He continued grabbing her arm. He dragged her all the way to the library.

"Close your eyes," He said guiding Zoey into the room. "Wait there. And no peeking." He added. Zoey giggled and covered her eyes with her hands. Her left was ice cold and metallic. She heard curtains opening.

"OK. Open." Rythian finally said. Zoey removed her hands and gazed around the room. She was amazed. Books as far as the eye could see. She ran over to Rythian and hugged him. "Thank you." She said. Rythian smiled.

"Well go on and pick one. I never really learnt how to read so these books are useless to me." Zoey walked up to a shelf.

"But you can read magic books." She said looking at some of them.

"That's in a different language. Swedish I believe." He replied. Zoey smiled and picked one of the books. Rythian walked over to her.

"This will do." She said. Rythian led her to the living room in which a raging fire stood. Zoey took off her coat and put it on one of the chairs. Rythian did the same and sat down next to her. Xephos and his friends looked out from behind Rythian's chair. They all smiled.

"Looks like they're getting along perfectly." Xephos said.

"Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." Honeydew added.

"What's there?" Toby asked. Lomadia chuckled.

"You'll understand when you're older. For now you need to get some rest it's past your bedtime." She replied. Toby yawned and hopped over to the cupboard they slept in.

Rythian nodded. "So he's the chosen one then?" He asked looking at Zoey. Zoey smiled and continued to read.

"He's the chosen one." She finished. Rythian grinned under his mask.

"I was right." He said. Zoey giggled and closed the book.

"I think that's enough for tonight." She said standing up. The sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. Zoey shuddered.

"Are you OK?" Rythian asked standing up. Zoey nodded and rubbed her metallic arm.

"I'm fine. I just don't like storms that's all." She admitted. Rythian sighed.

"I suppose we could sleep in the same bed. You know for comfort." He said. Zoey nodded and took Rythians black scaly hand. They both walked up to Zoeys room. They walked in and Sparkles* smiled.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" He asked giggling slightly. Rythian shot him a look of 'Don't you dare'.

"Please." Zoey replied.

Rythian looked at her and Sparkles hobbled out of the room. She looked at Rythian and he left the room getting the hint that she was going to get changed. He guessed he should change too but soon realised that he wasn't comfortable with showing his body. He was Enderman for Christ sake.

Zoey knocked on the door to show she had changed. Rythian took a deep breath and walked in. He saw Zoey in red and white pyjamas. He sighed as they both sat on the bed. "Aren't you going to get changed?" She asked. Rythian shook his head.

"I never do anymore." He decided to take off his cloak but kept his mask on.

"Thank you." She said as they got into bed. He wrapped his arm around her body and felt the metal of her arm.

"Your arm's freezing." She looked down at it.

"It's not my real arm." She said bluntly. Rythian looked at her in disbelief. Zoey sat up and showed him the arm fully. All he could do was look at it. Metal was normally a sign of a scientist creating something, In this case an arm.

"What happened?" He asked. Zoey sighed.

"I suppose you ought to know. My father's an inventor." She started.

"So a scientist." Rythian replied. Zoey nodded.

"Pretty much. Anyway one of his 'creations' was a nuke. Of course he wanted to test it out. So he went and planted it in a makeshift house. After about a month I decided it was time to disarm it. It clearly wasn't going to go off on its own and I was 99% sure I would be OK. Well maybe 98%." She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Rythian put his arm around her in support. They did that in movies right?

"The nuke went off and I lost my arm. My father spent so long trying to get me better. We ended up having to move because he caused so much destruction. So we moved to Blackrock village."

She leant into Rythians shoulder. "It's going to be OK." He said. He pulled a tissue from his sleeve and gave it to her. Zoey nodded in thanks and blew her nose. They both huddled under the covers as thunder crashed and lightening flashed. Zoey moved closer to Rythian. "So why don't you like storms then?" Zoey giggled.

"Just been a fear I've always had. You know like some people are scared of spiders." Rythian nodded as Zoey's breathing slowed. Xephos quietly hopped into the room.

"Well done master." He said smiling.

"What do you want Xephos?" Rythian asked lifting his head up slightly.

"I was going to suggest that you ask Zoey to dinner tomorrow. You could get all romantic with her." He suggested. Rythian smiled as he moved he mask down.

"I suppose. You better get the kitchen to make a good meal." He said. Xephos nodded, smiled and hopped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Zoey smiled.

"I'll have dinner with you tomorrow." She said looking up at Rythian. He looked down at her forgetting that he wasn't wearing his mask. Zoey gazed at the scars that came from his mouth.

"Since when did you have scars?" She asked. Rythian realised and quickly covered his face.

"Ever since I became this." He replied. Zoey smiled and hugged him.

"I guess tonight is a night of sharing secrets." She said giggling. Rythian smiled.

"Goodnight Zoey." He said turning to face her.

"Night." She replied turning to face away from him. Rythian put his arm around Zoeys and slipped his hand into hers. She smiled as she nestled her head under his chin. Lomadia smiled from the gap under the door.

"It seems that they're doing fine." She said.

The next morning Rythian woke early and slowly got out of bed. He smiled at Zoey as he grabbed his cloak. He walked back to his magic room and sighed. He grabbed the magic mirror. "Show me the girl's father." He said. The mirror glistened green as the picture changed from his reflection to Zoey's father coughing and spluttering. Rythian nearly threw the mirror at the sight. Her father was practically dying. He ran down to the dining room to see Zoey eating breakfast. "Morning." She said cheerfully. Rythian smiled under his mask.

That day wasn't that eventful. Rythian taught Zoey some more magic and they both went and got ready of dinner. "What if I step on her? I might be thin but I'm not light." He said looking at Honeydew. Xephos sighed.

"You'll be fine master. Trust us." Rythian looked down at the torch and clock. He looked back at the mirror.

"But look at me. I'm a monster." Xephos hopped over to him.

"Don't you think she would've run away if she thought that?" Rythian looked away. Lomadia hopped in.

"She's ready. Good luck sir." She said hopping out of the way. Rythian took a deep breath and made his way to the grand hall that Xephos had specially set up for them. Zoey was stood at the top of the staircase waiting for him. She looked behind her to see Sparkles* grinning. Her dress was red like her hair. It was floor length with short sleeves. She had white gloves and even white shoes. She gulped as she saw Rythian walk to the opposite side of the staircase. They smiled at each other both were clearly nervous. The sound of violins started as they both walked down the grand staircase and towards the table on which had their dinner. They both sat at either end and began eating. Zoey would every now and again look up from her mushroom soup to see Rythian staring at her. This made her smile inside. She finished pretty quickly and sat there waiting for Rythian to finish. He finished and smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. The violins continued to play as they got up and walked outside. Rythian sighed as they sat down. "What's wrong?" Zoey asked. Rythian looked at her and frowned.

"It's your father. I looked in the magic mirror this morning and he doesn't seem well." Zoey nearly burst into tears. Lalna had been there for her when no one else was.

"I have to go back. In the morning though. I am not going through that forest again." She said. Rythian smirked. 'Yup defiantly my kind of crazy.' He thought to himself.

"Fair enough." He replied. Zoey smiled slightly and hugged the creature.

"At least you had the heart to tell me." Rythian smiled at that. No one had said he had a heart before. He realized he could hear it beating in his own chest. His own heartbeat. He suddenly felt different.

"Zoey. Tomorrow morning when you leave I want you to take my mirror. It's so you can make sure I'm safe." He said. Zoey nodded.

They slept by themselves that night as Rythian wanted to make sure the mirror was stable enough to be used by someone like Zoey.

The next morning came quicker than Rythian wanted. He looked at Zoey as she clenched the mirror in her hands. "Don't forget you can fly now. Just be careful. I don't want people thinking you're a witch." He said hugging her tightly.

"I won't Rythian. I'll use it to get home and that's it." She said as he released her. They both smiled at each other as Zoey said her goodbyes to everyone else. She took one more look at Rythian before taking off with the mirror. He stayed until she was out of sight. He then stormed back into his castle and shut himself into his magic room. She had gone and so there was no one left to live for. Rythian sat in a corner and started crying. He had never cried before, well he did when he had tantrums but they're not the same. "Master?" Came a small voice. Rythian looked over to where the voice was coming from and Toby shuffled into the room.

"Mother thought you would like a cup of tea?" He asked trying to smile.

"Thank you Toby." Rythian replied taking Toby into his hands and slowly drinking the tea.

Back at the village Zoey had just touched down by her house and to her surprise Teep was pacing around the garden. "Teep?" She said. Teep rushed round and ran to her giving her one of the biggest hugs she had ever received.

"I'm fine honestly. How's father?" She asked. Teep looked at the ground and let her inside. There she spotted Sjin and Sips sat by a bed occupied by Lalna.

"That's all I ask for." Sjin finished. Lalna practically spat on the man.

"I wouldn't give up my daughter for anything." He said.

"Father?" Zoey said peering round the corner. She instantly broke down into tears and rushed to his side. She tried to say something but tears kept on getting in the way.

"Hello Zoey. Still a no on the proposal I take it." He said. Zoey just nodded. She wanted them out of her house. She wanted them long gone. What if they did this to him? What if they had poisoned him just to get her to come back? She looked up and saw the men leave. The next few days were spent getting Lalna better again.

One day though a loud knock was sounded on the door. It was a knock unheard of to Zoey. Lalna answered it. "Are you Lalna the scientist?" Came a deep voice. Lalna nodded.

"Then I hereby decree that you are insane and are to be taken to a mental asylum immediately." Zoey rushed to the door as her father was dragged away from it.

"My father is not mad!" She said. Sips turned around.

"He is. He came into the bar a couple of weeks ago complaining about how you had been taken by some beast." The villagers laughed and ripples of voices commenting were heard.

"He is not insane and I'll prove it." Zoey rushed back into her room and grabbed the mirror Rythian had given her. She rushed back outside and walked over to the man who held Lalna and Sjin.

"Show me the beast." She said. The mirror slowly changed colour to reveal Rythian working on his magic.

"Master she'll come back I promise." Came a voice.

"Will she? Or will I be doomed to look like this? I know it's hard Honeydew but... I love her." Rythian replied. Zoey smiled and gasps were heard from the crowd. Sjin seized the mirror from Zoey.

"Can't you see what this means? The beast will make off with your children and steal them in the night. We're not safe until he's dead. I say kill the beast!" he yelled to the crowd. Zoey and Lalna were thrown into a trailer.

"Keep them there so they can't warn the creature." Sjin said as half of the village raced off to grab weapons and kill this 'freak of nature'. Zoey collapsed to the floor.

"This is my entire fault." She said. Lalna crouched next to her.

"Your arm can shoot fire right?" He asked. Zoey sniffed and nodded. Lalna pointed to the door.

"Shoot there." He said. Zoey did as she was told and ran out of the now burning building. She ran inside the house and grabbed a knife and some other things.

"Dad. I have to do this by myself." Zoey could see he was reluctant to say yes but eventually nodded anyway.

She ran over to Teep and jumped on him. "Come on Teep. We need to help Rythian." Teep ran towards the forest.

Back at the castle Lomadia and Xephos were sat by a window. "This is ridiculous. Maybe it would've been better if she had never come at all." The faint glow of torches came from the forest. Lomadia looked around.

"Intruders. And they have the mirror." She said practically jumping off the ledge. Honeydew nodded at Lomadia as she went to warn Rythian.

"Master? The castle is under attack." She said. Rythian looked up from the book he had in his hands.

"It doesn't matter. Just let them come." He replied. Lomadia tried to protest but could see that he was in great pain. She slowly hoped out of the room. Sjin and Sips broke through the castle doors to darkness.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sips asked. Sjin glared down at him.

"Of course it is." Sjin hissed back. Looking round, the castle was grim. It was also eerily silent.

"CHARGE!" Xephos shouted. All of a sudden the lights came on and about 100 household objects started attacking the villagers. Sjin managed to escape from the ruckus and started to search for Rythian.

"Come on out Enderman. I know what you are." He said. Rythian looked up from the book he held. It was entitled: A way to a woman's heart. He guessed that this was the end. He emitted a growl and Sjin obviously heard him as the very man came bursting through the doors moments later.

"Ah there you are," He said grabbing his dagger from his waist. "I can't wait to see your head on my wall." A tear fell from Rythian's eye. He stood up and walked out to the balcony that surrounded the room. Sjin followed him.

"I agree. This does seem to be a better place to fight." He said running at Rythian. Rythian simply pushed Sjin out of the way. Another low growl came from Rythian as he clawed at Sjin. Sjin squeaked slightly at the pain. They fought for a while until Zoey got to the base of the castle. Villagers were running everywhere. "Stay here Teep." She said as she walked away from the dinosaur. She took a deep breath and flew to try and find Rythian quicker. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Sjin was practically on top of Rythian digging a dagger into the prince's heart. A loud yowl was heard throughout the castle. Zoey was shocked. "SJIN!" She screamed. Sjin looked up at Zoey. He grinned as she landed by him. He nodded as he dug the dagger even deeper. Tears were streaming out of Zoeys eyes. "I could never love you for this reason. You think war is always the answer." She said as she grabbed her dagger and pushed it into Sjin's back. Sjin tried to jump away but it was too late. Zoey had used her arm to shove Sjin off the balcony and down to the ground. The faint sound of a thud was heard as Zoey rushed over to him. "Rythian?" She said taking the dagger out carefully from his chest. He hissed at the pain but opened his eyes. They were glowing bright purple.

"Zoey. You came back." He said cupping her head in his hand. She took his hand in hers.

"Of course I did." She said.

"Zoey. I... I missed you... I need you..." Zoey's eyes widened as Rythian slowly closed his. His last breath was a long one. Zoey buried her head into his scarf. The last petal from the enchanted rose fell to the table.

"No... no you can't leave me... I... I love you."

The petals from the rose started shining a different colour. Purple lights danced though the air towards Rythian. Zoey had collapsed to the ground in tears. The lights circled around the Enderman and slowly lifted him off the ground. A bright white light shone as the rose's magic coursed through Rythian. The purple lights slowly let him back on the ground and retreated back to where they came from.

Rythian slowly sat up and looked at his hands. He was human again. Zoey was still on the floor crying. He stood up and walked over to her. "Zoey." He said. Zoey looked up.

"Rythian?" She replied. He nodded and helped her up. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Zoey embraced the prince. Rythian walked back into his magic room hand in hand with Zoey and muttered a few words. Soon the whole castle glowed purple and everyone started glowing themselves. Soon a man in his late 20's came running down her hall. "Sir?" He said looking at Rythian. Rythian nodded and the man ran back out of the room. Rythian chuckled.

"Who was that?" Zoey asked.

"You'll see soon enough." He replied as they walked down the hall in the direction the man ran in. They both walked down the grand staircase to a large group of people.

"There he is." The man from before said.

Xephos turned around. "Congratulations sir. And you too Zoey." Zoey giggled as Toby ran up and hugged her.

"Thank you." He said before running back to Lomadia. The pair smiled as Ridge came up to them.

"Congratulations sir. Would you like me and Xephos to set up the grand hall for a party?" Rythian chuckled and looked at Zoey. Zoey smiled.

"Very well duster boy." Rythian replied earning slap to the arm. Ridge bowed slightly and ran off with Xephos.

"Ridge was a feather duster." Rythian said. Zoey nodded as she was led away by Lomadia.

"You can't have a party looking like that. I know exactly what you can wear." She said as they walked past Sparkles*.

"I take it a party is in order then?" He asked as he smiled at Zoey. Lomadia nodded and he ran off to gather his friends. Zoey couldn't believe it. This entire hubbub was because she had fallen in love. Lomadia grabbed the dress Zoey had worn a few weeks ago and started changing it. "You looked uncomfortable in it dear." She said as another woman walked in.

"Do you need any help Lom?" She asked.

"No. But I think the boys downstairs do Kim." She said as a loud crash followed by a lot of swearing was heard. Zoey giggled as Kim rolled her eyes and ran off.

"There," Lomadia said finally. She held it up to Zoey. "Looks perfect." She said. She quickly closed the door and Zoey started getting changed.

"Right you'll need boots to go with that. Your combats will be fine." Lomadia said. Zoey looked down at her feet. Yep definitely combats. Zoey looked at herself in the mirror. So close to perfect. She remembered her pink combat makeup that was in her pocket. She grabbed it and put it on her cheeks. "There." She said turning back to Lomadia. They both smiled.

"You look amazing." Lomadia said. Zoey smiled and made her way down to the grand hall. Lights were strewn everywhere. Sparkles* had set up with a band called Area 11. As she entered everyone looked round. Honeydew ran over to her.

"Thank you so much for this. You look amazing. Rythian's not here yet." Zoey giggled.

"I gathered." She said. Sparkles* walked up to the mic.

"Everybody. Introducing: Prince Rythian of Blackrock castle." Rythian walked in a black suit with a purple tie and everyone cheered. Even Zoey. He walked over to her and smiled. "You still have your mask on." She said. He smiled.

"I like it on. Would you care to dance?" He asked. Zoey smiled and took his hand. They walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing. That night was filled with happiness, and a lot of booze. Rythian and Zoey managed to sneak outside for a while as Lalna and Teep walked over to them.

"Well Rythian. I hope you're happy with Zoey. And as congratulations you guys can have Teep. He's of no use anymore." He said handing Rythian the reins to the dinosaur. Teep hugged Rythian and he giggled.

"Thank you Lalna." He replied. Zoey ran over to her father and hugged him.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" She asked.

"Nope. I'll be fine on my own. Anyway I've got someone new to look after." Zoey looked confused. Lalna grinned and moved out the way. Sips was standing there in a suit and smiled.

"Terribly sorry about what happened. Lalna has let me help him with his inventions. And don't worry I don't think they'll be bothering you," He said looking at Rythian. Rythian nodded in approval at Sips and shook his hand.

"He'll be helping me set up my very own dirt business." He said. Lalna chucked and Zoey smiled.

"Well have fun father." She said as she hugged him again and shook Sips' hand. They both walked away leaving Rythian, Zoey and Teep standing there.

"I suppose the house is big enough for a dinosaur." Rythian said after a pause. Teep grinned and ran inside. Zoey chuckled.

"I love you Rythian." She said kissing him.

"I love you Zoey."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. There will be more of these (at some point). Sorry for any grammer and/or spelling mistakes. Stay awesome ~Amy~**


End file.
